This invention relates to pedestals. The term “pedestal” is used herein to denote a structure which can be placed on a surface, often a horizontal surface, for example on the earth, on the floor of a building, or on an elevated surface (for example a buffet or other table, sideboard, desk or the floor of a shop window) and which will support objects (e.g. tableware of all kinds, foodstuffs for consumption, jewelry, merchandise for sale, and other objects being displayed for commercial and/or aesthetic purposes) placed on top of, or at intermediate levels of, the pedestal. For example, pedestals are widely used in the catering and hospitality industry to support serving dishes, containers, platters, trays, jugs, glasses, bottles, cutlery, ice sculptures and flower vases at positions chosen for functional, e.g. sale of merchandise, and/or decorative reasons.